Pain
by trunks111
Summary: DeidaraOC. For my best friend. Straight smut. Hentai.


**A/N: This is purely a ONE TIME thing. It's for my best mate and as such will be featuring her. IT IS HENTAI. THERE WILL BE BONDAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS. I HAVE WARNED YOU.**

Name: Haza  
>Age: 18<br>Eyes: Blue-gray  
>Rank: Jounin<br>Looks: Black with red fringe kimono, long black hair to middle of back, slender body

* * *

><p>'<em>Pain, without love<em>  
><em>Pain, I can't get enough<em>  
><em>Pain, I like it rough<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>'

Today had been normally boring.  
>A sigh passed her pale pink lips as she leaned against one of the many trees surrounding Konoha.<p>

Her boyfriend, Deidara, was late, as was usual of him lately.  
>Something she would soon be breaking him of. As soon as he got there.<p>

At last, she heard the familiar beat of wings and sensed his familiar chakra.  
>She pushed from the tree, walking over to where her much taller blond boyfriend was standing, clad in his Akatsuki cloak, blond hair blowing somewhat in the wind. Her pale hand reached up to his face, her nails painted a light blue, she tilted his face towards her, standing on her tiptoes to reach. She kissed him softly, a kiss of promises of things to come.<p>

A grinning Deidara joined her on the giant clay bird which took flight a moment later.

The bird flew quickly for it's size, they landed at the hideout and quickly and quietly went to Deidara's room.

The room was clay splattered but otherwise clean, the bed messed up as if someone had slept in it.

The short kunochi had him pinned to the wall with one hip pressed into his upper inner thigh and a small hand gripping his throat tightly as soon as the door had been shut. The blond didn't even have the decency to look shocked, rather used to his girlfriend's abrutness.

"You were late," she snarled.

"Yeah," he responded, blue green eyes calm.

"Why?"

"Had things to do yeah," he responded with a slight smirk, knowing how much it pissed her off when he put other things before her or atleast without telling her first.

"You couldn't have sent a bird to notify me?" she asked, tightening her grip.

"Didn't have time yeah," he shrugged slightly, becoming increasingly amused by her.

Her short nails began to dig into his pale flesh, dark red droplets of blood spring into existence.

"Wasn't it my turn to be dom yeah?" he asked.

She grumbled softly but released him. "Fine."

He grinned before removing his cloak to reveal a black fishnet shirt and black form fitting pants.  
>He disappeared, reappearing behind her, bright red cloth in hand. He tied said cloth over her eyes before shoving her against the wall. She stood with her cheek pressed into the wall as he used another piece of cloth to bind her hands together behind her back. He tied them tightly, she could feel the circulation slowly being cut off, feel the cloth cutting into her pale skin.<p>

He grabbed her by the hair then, twisting it around his arm to get a better grip and pull her closer. He crashed their lips together roughly, dominating the kiss easily, she didn't resist. He tossed her onto the bed, climbing on top of her, straddling her waist. With one hand he braced himself above her, the other he held her face to the left, leaning down to roughly bite and kiss her neck, delighting in the soft mewling sounds coming from his girlfriend.

He slid the cloth from her eyes off.

Blue green eyes met gray blue, their lips met with a heated passion, both fighting for dominance of the kiss as her hands explored his chest none to gently.

Her kimono was slid off, his shirt and pants following, leaving them in only their under garments.

Expertly, he unclasped her bra, her breasts falling free. Lovingly and only just slightly rough, as he caressed them. Gently sucking on the pale pink nipples, occasionally biting down on the sensitive nubs as she clawed at his back, soft moans escaping her barely parted lips.

At last though, he slid his boxers off and she her panties.

He kissed her fiercely before plunging deep within her warm tight hole. He paused for a moment to let her adjust, her eyes shut tight, gripping his arms. At last, she nodded slightly for him to continue. And he did, slowly rocking his hips back and forth before she moaned for him to go faster and harder. He complied immediately, thrusting deep and fast into her as she moaned his name.

At last, he came, shooting deep inside of her, both of their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

He pulled out of her, as she sighed at the loss of contact. They laid together, covered by a sheet, her nestled against his toned chest. They fell asleep to eachother's soft breathing.

'_Anger and agony_  
><em>Are better than misery<em>  
><em>Trust me, I've got a plan<em>  
><em>When the lights go off, you will understand<em>'


End file.
